


Sam's Place

by Ordinarily



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aged Up, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Undefined Relationship, long term friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordinarily/pseuds/Ordinarily
Summary: Sam's feeling a little under the weather when Danny comes knocking on her window pane, drenched and shivering (and playful).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: tiny bit of nsfw in a flashback, swearing

She sat in a corner of the window-bench, her hands wrapped around a steaming mug of tea and watched the rain pound on the glass. There was a small yellow glow in her room provided by a weak desk lamp, but even so, the room was significantly dark. Aside from the flashes of lightning, of course. Though, it wasn't too late in the evening, so instead of everything being pitch black, there were blue undertones in the light. She could make out every little droplet that fell across Amity Park and its belongings.

A while ago, she'd begun trying to count how many seconds it took between each lightning bolt, to see if she could find a pattern. But soon after, she gave up; three seconds, eight seconds, fifteen, six and a half. There really was no pattern. And then she'd begun watching the cars, or rather hearing them and waiting to see if they'd pass her street.

There was something intriguing about the rain. About how it could be light and calm and almost blissful, or wreak havoc on a town, scaring all of the little animals. Sam tried not to think too much about it—or anything for that matter, and just enjoy the angry weather while it lasted. That was the thing about rain, no matter how bad a storm was, it only lasted for a short period of time—much like anger. She sipped from her mug, leaning back into a cushion.

That was, until there was a loud, abrupt knock at her window and she almost spilled the hot drink everywhere. She easily recognized the person at the window, though his sudden appearance still managed to make her jump out of her skin.

He phased through, soaking wet and dripping water onto her floor. He smiled at her as he leaned forward, shaking out his hair.

"Danny," she addressed. "You're making a mess."

He laughed lightly, managing a 'Sorry Sam'.

She watched as white, glowing rings appeared around his midriff, and transformed him back into his human form. His dry human form, one might add.

Smiling softly, she looked up at him, silently thanking him.

"Might if I hang here for a bit? It's pretty crazy out there."

"Grab a seat," she responded, gesturing toward her sock-clad feet resting at the other side of the bench, where there was enough room for him to sit comfortably. "Want some tea?"

He made a face at the mention of the bitter drink and Sam chortled as he made himself comfortable against the window ledge.

"It's not as bad with honey," she added.

"Think I'll pass, thanks," he replied.

It was quiet for a moment, and Danny took this opportunity to study her. All of her features in their glory, bathing in the shadowy light from outside. She'd grown a lot from when they were fourteen, but still looked very—well, very Sam.

"You okay?" he asked her, finally. "You seem a little sad."

She shrugged, giving him a weak smile. "Can't always be happy, I guess."

Even her voice was quieter than normal. When Sam was sad, everything about her seemed to quiet down. Her voice, her personality, her laugh. Her smiles weren't as big and her posture wasn't as straight. Everything was a calm sadness, much like the rain at this time. It'd stopped thundering and lightning and the clouds weren't as black. Everything just seemed very blue, and the only sound filling the background was the heavy rain.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked, his voice lower than before.

She hesitated before answering. "There isn't much to talk about. I guess I'm just feeling a little shitty. Life can be that way, ya know?"

"Aw come on Sam, now you're living up to your goth standards."

A smile spread across her face before silence consumed them once more. As they watched the rain, an intake of breath was heard from Sam, as she spoke up again.

"What about you? You only ever go out looking for trouble when you're upset."

A flustered Danny scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as a small, embarrassed laugh escaped him. "Ah, yeah... Got in a little fight with the 'rents."

"The 'rents?" Sam teased. "Who are you?"

"Touché."

Their laughs were light, despite the heavy atmosphere and gloomy exterior.

"So what happened?"

Danny sighed and took a sharp breath before beginning. His parents had been nagging him about ghost hunting and how he didn't do it as often anymore. In his defense, however, he'd been bogged down with school and trying to get his grades back up. If he ever wanted to join NASA, he'd have to do better in Science— _a lot_ better. And Math. Math would be helpful too.

His father, however, had different views on things. Danny was probably the best ghost fighter in town, although he did have a little bit of an advantage seeing as he was able to level the playing field. The Fentons were pretty much the only thing keeping this town safe from evil, so why Danny was not out there doing so bewildered Jack to no end.

"Look, I'll know if a ghost pops up. We'll all know. Because it'll most likely be on the five o'clock news, or the morning news or literally everywhere. And everyone will be screaming for " _Danny Phantom_ "! Heck, there'll probably be government officials knocking on our door, asking for me to come help. Which I will gladly do... _When there's a ghost_. Now if you'll excuse me I have some studying to do."

"Danny, dear, ghosts are hiding everywhere. They don't always reveal themselves to the public, or do anything to scare them for that matter," his mother had said.

"Right, you mean the box ghost? He's super terrifying. Oh god, what ever will we do?" mocked Danny, placing a hand over his forehead. "I can't believe you're preventing me from studying right now."

"We just think that saving civilization is a little more important," Maddie continued.

"Save them from what? It's not like a ghost has ever killed someone! Besides, if you guys are so worried, you can go save _civilization_  yourselves."

"We always were the better ghost hunters," mumbled Jack, completely unaware of his big mouth igniting a flame in his son.

"Oh, don't even pull that shit. You guys were laughing stocks before Danny Phantom got involved!"

"Daniel, that is enough from you, young man. Ever since Jazz went off to college—"

"Ever since Jazz went off to college this house has lost its sanity!" yelled the teen, interrupting him mother.

"Ouch," said Sam, "that's rough."

"Tell me about it," he replied.

Sam finished off her tea, and swung her legs over the bench, ready to get up. "Come on, I'll make you some hot chocolate."

"That sounds great," he gushed, following his best friend out of her room.

In the kitchen, the teens passed Sam's grandmother; the only other person in the house.

"Hey grandma," said Sam, "how was bingo?"

"Oh lovely, dear, thank you for asking. I didn't know Daniel was over. How are you, dear?" she asked, turning her attention over to the boy.

"I'm great Mrs. Manson, what about you?"

"Just fine, kiddo," Mrs. Manson replied, grabbing Danny's hand and patting it a few times, before releasing it. "Well I'm off to bed, night night kids."

"Night grandma," called Sam.

"Have fun, and don't be too loud, alright," added the elder, with suggestiveness in her voice.

Danny and Sam exchanged a look, before laughing it off and bidding Sam's grandmother another 'good night'.

A few minutes later, a cup of hot chocolate was sitting in front of him and a glass of water sat in front of her. It was late in the evening now and it was decided that Danny would be staying the night. Besides, Sam's parents were out of town and her grandma was cool with everything, so why not? Plus, Danny didn't really feel like facing his parents any time soon.

"What do you think Tuck is doing right now?"

"Probably telling people off," replied Danny, smiling at the thought of Tucker yelling at grown men to get their asses in gear.

The trio still remained the best of friends, even when Tucker became the mayor of Amity Park, but they definitely saw a lot less of him. School without him was probably the biggest change. Actually, school in general was the biggest change. With everyone knowing Danny's secret, quite a bit changed. People stopped insulting him, for one. Dash didn't bully him anymore; Dash didn't bully _anyone_ anymore. He and Danny had actually become good friends. He was a pretty good guy once he stopped being a complete jerk. Paulina had tried flirting with him multiple times, to no avail. She was a cool girl and all, but he couldn't get over the things she used to say to him. Not once had she apologized to them, unlike Dash. Thinking of this, Danny burst into fits of laughter.

Sam gave him a look, enticing him to tell her why he was laughing.

"Remember when everyone found out about Danny Phantom and Paulina wouldn't stop flirting with me? She was always asking me to 'go ghost' and—"

"Oh my God, I could not stand her! She was always all over you."

"Yeah... I didn't mind that part so much."

"Danny."

"Right, right. So we had just come back from English, and we were at your locker. And I specifically remember ranting about Lancer's bullshit lesson. I still remember that stupid assignment too! God I was just so pissed. And I was, like, yelling and cursing, and you finally turned to look at me, and you just slammed me against a locker and started kissing the hell out of me."

"Fake-out make-out number three," she interjected, cracking a smile.

"And I hadn't even known why; I was just so into this kiss. And then I heard Paulina _screech_ and just lost it."

"Ugh, seriously! It could've been so convincing if not for your giggling."

"I'm sure it was convincing either way," he replied, a hint of remaining laughter in his voice.

"At least she got the message," grumbled Sam.

"Hell yeah she did."

As Danny finished off his drink, Sam's mind wandered off to school. Most likely because of the story that had just been told. "By the way, have you finished that Science Lab due Monday?"

Danny set the mug down, shaking his head. "Nope. That's what I wanted to do before I stormed out, but I guess I still have the rest of the weekend to do it."

She nodded and added, "Let me know when you get to number thirteen, I could not understand it for the life of me."

"Then what makes you think I will?"

She gave him a look, and Danny rose his hands in the air. "Alright, alright I'll let you know."

It was around midnight in Sam's basement, when they decided they'd pull an all-nighter and maybe play some video games or watch movies. Currently, they were playing Mario Cart and their screams resonated throughout the room. Both of them seemed to have forgotten about being upset, and Sam's quietness had progressed into loud battle cries.

"Stop bumping into me, oh my God!" yelled Danny, earning an obnoxious cackle from the girl next to him.

"Bitch you wish!"

"Get off my tail motherfucker!"

So much for them promising Mrs. Manson to not be too loud. Then again, it was doubtful she could hear them from the third floor.

"Fuck you!" Cried Danny, slamming the controller to the ground.

"Kiss my ass Fenton!" Sam cheered.

"I could arrange for that," he said, turning around.

"Oh shut it," retaliated Sam, earning herself a tackle to the floor. She was pinned to the ground by her wrists as Danny towered over her, growling. "Ouh, is that supposed to scare me?" she taunted.

Mistake. Oh, was that a mistake.

"Oh, no, the goal was never to scare you Sammy," he sweet-talked, bringing his face inches from hers.

There was gleam in her eye, one Danny almost thought he'd imagined, right before he moved his fingers against her sides. Sam smirked and crossed her arms, clearly amused at his attempt. "Nice try, Ghost Boy, but I'm not ticklish."

His mischievous smirk faltered a little, but nonetheless he rose his hand to a spot on her neck and rubbed his fingers lightly back and forth. Immediately, Sam burst into fits of giggles, begging him to stop. "Danny! I can't breathe!" she managed in between laughs.

"Mm... I'm still not hearing a surrender."

"Mercy! Mercy!" she finally cried.

He ceased his movements and smugness encompassed his features as her laughter died down. She looked passed his chest, at their bodies tangled together and realized she could make him putty in her hands if she wanted to.

But she wouldn't do that.

How dare she even think of that.

However it did remind her of something. She looked up to his blue eyes, mirth twinkling among the irises.

"Do you remember that time we went to that party—"

"Sam, we've been to a lot of parties."

"No, shh. It was that party where we played seven minutes in heaven."

Recognition lit up his eyes and he rubbed a hand over his face, laughter bubbling up in his throat. "Oh, God."

"You know, I still think those jackasses rigged the game. How convenient that we'd end up together, right?" she remarked.

"Yeah, but how funny was it when we pretended to hook up. They all totally believed us!"

Sam smiled as she recounted the memory. A few people from Casper High had decided to play Seven Minutes in Heaven, which was a stupid game in it of itself really, especially in the middle of a crowded high school party. The first people who had to go in together were Dash and Kwan. Everyone booed as they went in, knowing nothing would happen. Seven minutes later they came out, looking exactly how they had when they'd went in. They fist bumped, taking their seats next to each other, despite the booing. The next two were girls that Danny had seen around school before, but didn't even know the names of. It was safe to say no one was expecting them to come out a little disheveled, lips red and swollen. As they stumbled out, the crowd cheered. The game continued on with some couples merely kissing, others going further and some doing nothing at all. Finally Sam and Danny had gotten picked to go together and everyone had given them suggestive looks as they walked in.

Two minutes in, they were in deep conversation about the stars in the galaxy when there was rude knock at the closet door.

"Any action in there Fentonio?" Dash had unfortunately not given up the old nicknames.

"Yeah why don't I hear anything, guys?" A girl—who they assumed to be Valerie—called.

"Okay, follow my lead," whispered Sam to Danny.

Then, she let out the sexiest moan Danny had ever heard in his entire life. No way would he ever admit that, though. Despite the feeling of his pants constricting, he groaned out along with her. They'd heard the group quiet down before some of the guys began whistling and howling. Danny had to bite down on his hand to stop from laughing and Sam had tears spilling down her flushed cheeks. Eventually they quieted down, trying to breathe and continue on with the act. Fortunately for them, the loud breathing sounded like panting to those who had their ears pressed up against the door.

"One minute left!" called Tucker. "Wrap it up!"

Sam let out a moan, instead, and the two had to suppress their giggles once more. Then she messed up her hair as much as she could with her fingers, and Danny did the same to his.

"Okay, wait one last thing." She attached her lips to his neck, surprising him.

If they didn't get out of here soon, Danny thought, none of this would be an act anymore.

"Ten seconds," came Tuck's voice again.

Sam squinted to see if her hard work had payed off, but the light streaming in from the crack in the closet really wasn't enough. "I can't see the hickey... I don't know. Does it feel like a hickey?" she asked.

"I—"

The closet was pulled open and they both squinted in the light. Sam had been pulled on top of her friend in the midst of things, adding all the more realism. Turned out, there was more than just one hickey covering the boy's neck. A lot more than one.

They'd later tried to tell Tucker the whole thing was a hoax but he would not, for the life of him, believe them.

"Jazz asked me about those hickeys for days," he recalled, nostalgia in his voice.

"Yeah, she gave me side stares for months after that," Sam added.

Realizing he was still on top of her, Danny clambered off the girl, grabbing his phone that was resting on the coffee table. "It's already three," he announced.

"Do you want a change of clothes?" she asked him, referring to the jeans he had on. She'd spent the evening in a t-shit and leggings, and was comfy beyond compare. She could not say the same for Danny, however. "I think you left a change of clothes here last time. Be right back."

Half an hour later, a hoodie-clad Danny and messy-haired Sam lay on the floor together, pillows and blankets all around them. Despite the couch being big enough for the both of them, the floor had been their designated spot from early on that night and frankly, neither of them felt like moving.

"Sam?" Danny mumbled, sleep encompassing his voice.

"Mm?"

"Where do you think we'll be in five years?"

"Prison."

A tired laugh emitted from him and he shifted a little. "No, but seriously."

"I think you'll make a living off of being a super hero to Amity Park. Maybe NASA will let you be part of their team as a test pilot for rockets. You know, because you can't die. Also, you'd just be able to float back to Earth and tell them what went wrong."

"That would be awesome," he murmured, yawning. "And practical."

"And I think I'll be in college or something. Because Lord knows an animal's rights activist probably won't pay the bills."

"Sam. Do you ever realize that you're filthy rich?"

"My _parents_ are filthy rich. They'll probably disown me in five years."

"Nah, they wouldn't do that. And even if they do, you can come live with me."

Now it was her turn to let out a laugh. "Thanks."

"Hey, no worries. Also, Tucker is literally the mayor. He can definitely pull a few strings for you."

"Huh. Sometimes I forget about that."

"I know, he's always just been Tucker, our best friend... He's also one of the best politicians I've ever seen."

"That's kind of a sad reflection of our society. He was a better mayor at fourteen than some of the politicians were at fifty."

"True. Ha, good for Tuck though."

"We should go see him tomorrow," she said softly.

"Yeah, we should. And then we can go to a deserted island somewhere."

She was about to snort before she realized he could fly and actually take them to a Caribbean island. "For real?"

"Yeah. I could use the break. And I get to see you in a bikini." He added the last part quietly, before realizing he'd actually said it out loud.

This time, Sam did snort. "What makes you think I'll wear a bikini?"

"I don't know. Just feel like you will."

His words were becoming slurred now and she knew he was exhausted.

"Alright, goodnight Danny."

"Goodnight Sammy. Love you."

It was that time in the night where he really had no filter on, but she didn't mind in the slightest.

"I love you, too."


End file.
